1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for clamping a hose end section that is fitted onto a pipe end section. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spring hose clamp that surrounds the hose end section. The internal diameter of the clamp, in a non-tensioned state, is smaller than the internal diameter of the clamp in a tensioned state, and is smaller than the external diameter of the hose. A securing ring, made from an elastomer material, is fixed in a materially locked manner to the hose end section. The securing ring surrounds the hose end section between the hose end and the clamp and is joined to the clamp in an area that is diametrically opposite to an area of overlap of end sections of the hose clamp. The end sections of the hose clamp each have approximately radially outwardly projecting tensioning jaws.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices for clamping a hose end section to a pipe end section are known, for example, from German Reference DE 35 43 717 A1. This German reference discloses a spring band hose clamp that is vulcanized to the hose in an area that is disposed diametrically opposite to the area of overlap of its end sections. A securing ring is also vulcanized to the hose between the hose clamp and the free end of the hose (FIG. 3F). The hose is delivered from the manufacturer in this preassembled state and is then fitted by means of a robot onto a pipe end section. The pipe end section can be, for example, a pipe-like connection piece of a motor vehicle, which has a retaining rib. The tensioning jaws of the hose clamp are pressed together by means of pliers to radially expand the hose clamp. After the hose has been fitted onto the end section of the pipe, the tensioning jaws of the hose clamp are released so that the hose clamp contracts by means of its own spring force, and clamps the hose tightly onto the pipe end section.
When the hose is fitted onto the pipe end section, the tensioning jaws of the hose clamp can, despite the use of a securing ring, tilt in an axial direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pipe end section. When the tensioning jaws are released there is the risk that the hose clamp will adopt the tilted position resulting in the hose clamp lying in a plane that is not perpendicular with respect to the longitudinal axis. Thus, the tilting of the hose clamp may result in a leak between the pipe end section and the hose. Such a tilting of the hose clamp can also occur during transportation of the preassembled unit (i.e., during shipment of the hose, hose clamp and securing ring). For example, handling of the preassembled units when they are pulled out of a stack may cause the hose clamps to catch on one another. It is even possible to separate the joint between the hose and hose clamp. This is particularly true when the hose clamp is coated with an anti-corrosion layer, such as wax.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for clamping a hose end section that is fitted onto a pipe end section such that, in the preassembled state, the hose clamp is more firmly fixed to the hose.